Just Call me Leon
by hylian-dragoness
Summary: Cloud always gets picked on by the older kids at his orphanage, mainly because he is infected with Geostigma. One day, Seifer takes it too far. Who will save the little blonde...? Leon/Cloud slash/yaoi or friendship, however you want to interperate it as.


Waaah! I'm sorry to my Unexpected fans! I'm having serious troubles with that story...and, y'know, it'd help if more people filled out the poll XD; But I digress! Um...this story has bullying and cussing in it XD and some slash implications...kinda. Lol.

This is a little...I dunno...prelude/prequel-ish thing to a story I have in mind. I don't know if I ever get around to posting that whole story but, well...maybe ;] This is a friendship, but Seifer is just being a meanie pervert. And I wrote this at one in the morning, so bear with me here XD

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, because, if I did, there'd be loads more Leon and Cloud scenes XD And un-beta'd, woot!

**OHOHOH and before I forget!** this is what Cloud looks like in this story~! http: / / meru-chan (dot) deviantart (dot) com /art/ FF7-For-a-special-woman - 122059226 Take out the spaces and change the dots and stuff~ And check out meru-chan, she has some freaking awesome stuff in her gallery!

* * *

Cloud let out a large bought of air when he was forcefully shoved to the ground. The ten-year-old peered up and paled. It was Seifer, Fuu, and Rai, who were a whole two years older than him and a heck of a lot taller than him. It didn't really help that he was really small for his age…

"What do you want, Seifer?" the little blonde spat after standing up. He quickly scanned the playground and grew nervous. The only people around were kids that either hated him or didn't care. Well, that was sort of good. At least his little brothers weren't going to get hurt.

The other blonde snorted. "To beat you up, duh," he replied, as if it were the stupidest question in the world.

"But _why?" _Cloud pressed. He had never ever done anything to anyone in the orphanage, so why did they always pick on him?! Was it because of…_that…?_

"You know the reason why. And 'cause you look weird. Like a girl." He cocked his head and smirked. "You're really pretty, you know." Fuu began sniggering but Rai was silent.

"Ummmm…" Cloud didn't really have anything to say to that. He'd hear some of the older girls say that he was pretty, but Seifer? That was just weird. The Strife then began to toy with his silky blonde ponytail, a telltale sign he was nervous.

"Say," Seifer suddenly said, "do you wanna play house?" Cloud was even more confused now.

"House? Aren't you kinda…I dunno…old for that?" What the heck was Seifer on? Seifer moved even closer, uncomfortably close. "I-I, um, I have to go inside—" The taller boy quickly grabbed onto his left arm tightly, making Cloud cry out.

"Shut up and listen to me, bitch," Seifer hissed, and Cloud blanched.

"That's a bad word, Seifer, if any of the adults hear you say that, you'll—"

"What's going on here?" a cold voice interjected, and Cloud jumped in surprise. Standing a few feet away was Squall. Cloud had talked to him a few times, but he was really quiet.

"None of your business, Squall," Seifer sneered and gripped Cloud's slender arm tighter. The blue-eyed boy cried out again. Seifer was really strong, and it hurt a _lot._ Cloud felt tears welling up in his eyes but tried to hold them back. _I-I can't look like a wuss i-in front of Squall…_ he thought, but he couldn't stop them from falling.

Squall growled, and in one fluid motion, picked up a sharp rock and threw it at Seifer's face. The injured blonde howled and let go of Cloud, who immediately ran over to Squall. They looked over to Seifer and saw a huge diagonal wound running above his nose. Blood was pouring from it, making Cloud grab onto Squall's shirt in fear.

"You…asshole…" Seifer hissed and picked up a huge stick and threw it, aiming for Cloud, but it was off and hit Squall instead. Cussing, he ran off, Ruu and Rai following.

"…Shit…" Squally moaned quietly from his place on the ground. He was clutching the area above his nose, but it didn't stop the blood flowing between his tan fingers. Cloud was right by his side.

"Oh, holy Gaia, Squall! Are you okay?! I'm so, so, so sorry! Lemme see, please?" Reluctantly, the brunette pulled away his hands and his younger companion gasped. There was a big gash in his face, running the opposite way Seifer's did. "I'm sorry! You shouldn't have helped me, it's all my fault!"

"It's not your fault," the older boy growled. "I…here…" He cautiously began to move his hands to Cloud's sleeve on his left arm. Cloud immediately panicked.

"Nonono, I'm fine, I'm fine!" He visibly flinched when Squall yanked up the sleeve on the blonde's white t-shirt and gaped. It was…horrendous…the upper part of his left arm was covered in grey, purple, and black splotches, with a large purple bruise forming on top of it all from Seifer.

"What…happened?" Squall choked out, not even caring about his own wound.

"I-it's Geostigma," the smaller boy replied in a tiny voice. "It's really rare…it's kinda like Mako poisoning…B-but it's not contagious—you're born with it or something. I don't really know," he sniffed, afraid Squall didn't want to be his friend anymore. No one wanted to be his friend after hearing about his disease except for Roxy and Sor-Sor.

"It's okay," Squall assured. Cloud looked at the brunette, confused. "Something stupid like that won't get in between our…friendship." The word was foreign to him, but not unpleasant.

Cloud blushed and nodded. "I…c'mon, we gotta go inside so the old hags can help you." Squall snorted and stood and then helped the blonde get up. They both walked slowly to the old house that served as an orphanage.

"Thanks, Squall," the little blue-eyed boy said quietly. Squall looked over his new friend thoroughly and gave him a small, real smile. After walking for a minute or two, the brunette finally spoke up.

"Just call me Leon."

* * *

Writer's block sucks DX Review please...? And if you have a better name for the title, tell me please XD


End file.
